


The Ring

by kay (funkyscientists)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Marriage, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyscientists/pseuds/kay
Summary: Will had told Hannibal he didn’t need an expensive wedding ring. He didn’t need a ring at all. Hell, they hadn’t even had a proper wedding, but this was Hannibal - anything for appearances, anything to make sure everyone knew Will was his.post-fall; hannibal, will and abigail have run away to italy and are living as a family.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The Ring

Will had told Hannibal he didn’t need an expensive wedding ring. He didn’t need a ring at all. Hell, they hadn’t even had a proper wedding, but this was Hannibal - anything for appearances, anything to make sure everyone knew Will was his. 

And of course, Hannibal went out to buy him a custom-made ring. 

It really was quite beautiful. The band was made of rhodium, black as night, much like the stag that had haunted Will’s nightmares for so long. It was ornate and sparkling with tiny white diamonds embedded throughout the shape, winding into prongs that resembled the petals of a rose. And in the very center of the cold metal rose, was a sharply cut and extremely rare red beryl stone. 

“2 carat,” Hannibal had murmured when he presented the gorgeous hunk of rock to Will, as if Will knew what the difference between 1 carat and 2 carat was. “I had it made special for you, my darling Will.” 

Will could only stare at it as Hannibal slipped it onto his left hand ring finger, admiring the way it glittered under their dim bedroom light. 

“I had one made for myself, as well,” Hannibal continued. He grasped Will’s hand and turned it over to reveal on his own ring finger a the same black platinum band, just as intricate, but imbedded only with a simple alexandrite stone flanked by two diamonds. It seemed to shine a deep purple-blue. “It is not quite as expensive as yours, but I wanted you to have one that nothing else could compare to.”

“Hannibal, it’s… beautiful,” Will said quietly. he held the ring up to the light. 

“I chose red beryl for you, not only because it is a precious rare gem, but because it symbolizes a change in one’s direction. It is the desire to overcome unfortunate circumstances, such as when you chose to run away with me.”

Will swallowed around the lump in his throat. “And yours?”

“Alexandrite is considered to be a good omen.”

“They’re a pair.”

“These stones, put together, tell our story,” Hannibal answered. He looked at Will with such fondness in his dark eyes, the emotion in his voice tailored just for Will. It was then that Will looked back at him, ring still held up by his face, and realized just how in love they truly were.

He’s still admiring it on his finger later that night, while his family congregates in their rather gothic sitting room. 

“Cabernet sauvignon, my love?” Hannibal offers quietly, holding the vintage wineglass out to Will. Abigail gasps suddenly when he reaches out to take it with his left hand.

“Is that a wedding ring?” she squeals, sitting up from the middle of the dogpile on the sofa. Jostled by her movement, Winston raises his head and looks on. 

Hannibal smiles proudly. “Yes, it is.” He touches Will’s shoulder as he raises his glass to his lips. Will can barely contain his own grin, ducking his head to avoid their daughter’s growing interest. 

“Perhaps now our new yuppie friends will get the hint,” he muses. “I’m off the market.”

“I told them such, but my italian is not perfect,” Hannibal says. “The ring is a universal language.”

Abigail practically gushes over that.

**Author's Note:**

> don't take the ring descriptions/meanings too seriously, i'm a chemist irl not a geologist. i just use fancy words to spice it up haha


End file.
